


Туманы Хельхейма

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Loki is not dead, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), but actually he is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Не будь у Локи плана, он не позволил бы Таносу убить себя и уж точно не оказался бы в этом мрачном месте. Но он уже был спасителем Асгарда, а теперь собирался стать спасителем всех девяти миров. Все, что ему было нужно - отыскать уже проторенную тропу из обители мертвых в мир живых да вывести ею всех тех мертвецов, что присягнут ему на верность в обмен на шанс вернуться под солнечный свет. Проще не придумаешь. Разве что-то могло пойти не так?





	Туманы Хельхейма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lidocaine).



I.

Главное, что мне удалось уяснить сегодня — это то, что звук собственных ломающихся костей отвратителен. Я участвовал во многих битвах, и что бы ни говорил Тор, из большинства выходил победителем, но едва ли могу вспомнить, чтобы мне приходилось ломать кому-то хребет. Этот звук оказался мокрый и какой-то склизкий, он отдался у меня в ушах эхом, а потом наступила блаженная мгла.

Я хотел бы видеть, как Тор рыдает над моим безвольным телом, но в этот раз насладиться зрелищем мне не случилось — я был безвозвратно, по-настоящему и полностью мертв. Наверняка непутевый братец до последнего надеялся, что это иллюзия, но, боюсь, Танос немного умнее его самого, и провести его таким же образом мне бы не удалось. Впрочем, будем справедливы: в прошлый раз в мире эльфов я и впрямь получил рану, весьма пренеприятную, надо сказать, и у меня были все шансы истечь кровью, пока этот медведь, называющийся моим якобы братом, наплачется надо мною вдоволь и отрежет прядь моих волос — воистину трогательный жест.

Впрочем, я отвлекся.

Приходить в себя в Хельхейме — удовольствие не из изысканных. Когда я впервые услышал о том, что у нас — точнее, у Тора, — есть старшая сестрица, помню, я задумался: связано ли ее имя и название этого промозглого, гадкого местечка, в котором я никогда в жизни бы не хотел оказаться? Если да, то Один, конечно, здорово над ней подшутил. Не хотел бы я, чтобы «миром Локи» назвали такую же промозглую дыру, попасть в которую можно только через отвратительный речной поток, несущий в себе всяческую дрянь. Если Хела и впрямь провела тут пару тысячелетий, я не удивлен тому, насколько она озлобилась: я бы после такого тоже не отказался выгрызть глотки тем, кому ее папаша предоставил лучшую среду для выживания — то есть, увы, нам с Тором. К счастью, я не собираюсь задерживаться тут надолго, и если прежде единственным, кто покинул Хельхейм, был Хермод, за что ему на пирах всегда наливали самую большую кружку, старому дураку, теперь это сделает славный Локи и сделает гораздо более изящно.

Я очнулся на подходе к мосту — очнулся так, будто шел уже некоторое время и задремал от большой усталости. Я был не один, меня буквально нес поток существ, направляющихся в ту же сторону, что и я. Со мной соседствовал старый йотун, прихрамывающий на каждом шагу, и женщина в порванном платье, похоже, из альвов, но она была так изуродована, что я бы не взялся сказать точно. Ее ухо висело на лоскутке кожи, и не было половины лица, будто кто-то с огромной силой стер ее куском шершавого камня. Я не назову себя существом сочувствующим, но даже во мне что-то дрогнуло, когда я встретил взглядом безразличное то, что можно было бы назвать остатками ее глаз. Я быстро отвернулся. Передо мной маячили чьи-то спины, пару раз я едва не уткнулся в них лицом, но сумел избежать этой неприятности.

Когда я ступил на мост, оказалось, что тот совершенно бесшумен, ни единого шага не разносилось вокруг, будто мы были толпой бесплотных призраков. Я даже растер между пальцев край своей одежды — тот был вполне ощутимым, — и невольно вспомнил, как Тор бросал в меня чем ни попадя. Я сейчас и сам был бы не прочь в кого-нибудь чем-нибудь бросить, да вот карманы мои были пусты, что закономерно: последний нож остался на борту корабля, который наверняка уже разобрал на кусочки Танос.

Зато река шумела под нами жадно и прожорливо, казалось, упади кто-нибудь с края — поглотит неминуемо, засосет в свои черные воды. Мне было бы любопытно глянуть вниз, но я мог видеть поток лишь через щели в досках под своими ногами, а шагать, опустив голову, не стал бы даже из любопытства. Удалось лишь заметить неясной формы мусор, вяло скользящий в потоке к устью реки — если таковое, конечно, было. Мы шли, казалось, вечность, вокруг пахло сыростью и туманом, а впереди локтей на пятьдесят уже было ничего не видно в густой молочной дымке.

Впрочем, я не был расстроен или угнетен. Я не собирался задерживаться в Хельхейме дольше, чем нужно для исполнения своего плана, а значит, проводить время с разбухшими, синюшными, уродливыми мертвецами мне предстояло не так уж долго. По крайней мере, не дольше, чем нужно для дела. Я не глупец: я не позволил бы Таносу убить себя, знай я, что никогда не выйду отсюда. Я бы прятался в тенях, и этот дурак, ослепленный своей властью, никогда бы меня не нашел. Но покинуть Хельхейм не так сложно, когда ты бог коварства и обмана — а еще когда на другой стороне тебя по-настоящему _ждут_ и _нуждаются_ безмерно.

Я уже был спасителем Асгарда. Теперь я собирался стать спасителем всех девяти миров.

 

Когда, наконец, мост закончился, я получил шанс осмотреться. Мир Хельхейма оказался оцеплен гребнями укутанных туманом гор, нескончаемых, сколько видели глаза. Горы были и там, откуда я пришел — а еще черное облако, похожее на дыру в ткани реальности. Вероятнее всего, это и была она, темный портал, проклятая магия. Я подумал было, что мог бы выйти через нее, но быстро решил, что глупо делать ворота в мир мертвых двусторонними, и они могут вести внутрь, но никак не наружу. Это, впрочем, не противоречило моим планам, ведь на главный вход я с самого начала не рассчитывал.

Так что я отправился дальше. В мифах да сказках, что попадались мне в библиотеке асгардского дворца, я читал о Хельхейме не единожды, да и Хермод не раз сказывал, как шел через железный лес да видел тень Гарма, бесконечно вынюхивающего свежее мясцо. Что ж, если так, то я определенно был в опасности: я выглядел получше многих, и на месте чудовищного пса предпочел бы себя своему очередному мимолетному спутнику — раздувшемуся от воды вану, из уголков рта которого беспрестанно что-то текло. Только что я был уверен — и оказался прав, — что никакого чудовищного пса здесь не было и в помине. Да и железный лес отнюдь железным не был — просто нечто в древесной коре придавало ветвям и листьям ржавый металлический цвет. Я даже потянулся было сломать палку на память, да потом решил, что негоже гневить местного хозяина, если таковой вообще существует, прежде времени.

Мрачный дворец, устремляющийся к небу, который так живописал Хермод под очередную кружку мёда, тоже оказался никаким не дворцом — всего лишь скалой, гордо торчащей вверх за кромкой леса. Вокруг вился все тот же вездесущий туман, но даже сквозь него я видел, что скалу испещряли вырытые кем-то норы, целые гроздья омерзительных дыр, от созерцания которых меня отчего-то продрало дрожью. Я понадеялся лишь, что в этих норах не живут какие-нибудь гигантские черви, и, наконец, остановился.

За моей спиной был бесшумный лес, наполненный мертвыми, которые вяло ползли мимо меня, чтобы скрыться за скалой да в тумане. А впереди — бескрайние серые поля, теряющиеся во все той же молочной дымке. Я глубоко вдохнул затхлый воздух и не почувствовал ничего вовсе: ни боли в изломанном горле, ни вкуса местной влаги, ни вони разложения и гнили.

Ничего.

Я снова отправился дальше.

 

Мне нужно было найти место, откуда Хермод ухитрился воззвать к Радужному мосту. Хеймдаллю строго-настрого было запрещено открывать эти ворота в царство мертвых, и это был единственный раз, когда его обвели вокруг пальца. Один тогда, помню, ужасно злился, и теперь я задаюсь вопросом: не потому ли, что боялся, будто этим путем вернется в Асгард его старшая дочь? А она могла бы, будь она чуть умнее, будь она умна, как я. Но нет — асы и за тысячи тысяч лет не обнаружили, что Бифрёст оставляет за собой следы, крошечные разломы, ведущие в другие миры. В одни из них едва ли пролезет кончик пальца, в другие же и я сам вполне помещаюсь. Найти их трудно, но возможно, а также возможно и расширить до достаточных размеров, пожертвовав парой-тройкой первопроходцев. Все, что от меня требовалось — разыскать следы печати, которую Бифрёст намертво выжигает в земле.

На-мер-тво. Какая неожиданная игра слов.

 

Бредя по мертвой, черствой, как старый хлеб, земле, я поймал себя на том, что щупаю собственную шею. Мне казалось, будто под кожей моей ходили остатки раскрошенного позвонка, но что поразительно — голова прекрасно вертелась во все приличествующие ей стороны. Я невольно вспомнил ту женщину из альвов со стертым наполовину лицом и содрогнулся — как же, должно быть, жутко выгляжу со стороны и я сам? Не скажу, чтобы в последние годы мне приходилось слишком сильно заботиться о своей внешности, разве что, может быть, на Сакааре, да на корабле я старался выглядеть приличествующим спасителю образом, хотя вот отросшие волосы так и не остриг. Тору и так нравилось — в редкие минуты покоя, когда забота не омрачала его чело и не давила на плечи, он трогал пальцами пряди моих волос и завивал их в кольца. Я немного сердился, но не слишком сильно: последние события примирили меня с его дурным нравом да медвежьими объятиями. Не думаю, что я собирался провести с ним много времени. Мидгард — чужой мне мир, и хотя владеть им за спиною брата мне было бы лестно, уверен, он бы быстро мне наскучил. Но на корабле я чувствовал себя хорошо: Тор любил меня, и, заставив его думать, что нам никогда не быть на одной стороне, я привязал его к себе крепче, чем мог бы ложной надеждой на собственное возвращение в ряды благодетельных богов.

За этими размышлениями я и не заметил, как окончательно рассеялись по простору Хельхейма мертвецы, вместе со мной перешедшие Гьёлль. 

 

На самом деле я искал тех, кто провел тут много времени, кто, быть может, еще самого Хермода здесь видал. Хельхейм с каждым шагом все больше походил на брошенную деревню, бесконечную, пустынную — такие бывали на самой границе Асгарда после войны. Жители бежали поближе к дворцу, к Одину, веря, что тот защитит их, они бросали свои дома и свои пожитки, а время и ветры разрушали домики до основания, оставляя огрызки дерева, торчащие из земли, как гнилые зубы. Мы с Тором частенько там бывали, я пугал его, будто в старых домах водятся призраки, а порой и впрямь творил иллюзии бесплотных духов. Тор меня потом раскусил и обиделся страшно — о, как же я хохотал над его краснеющим от гнева лицом.

В одном из домов я нашел что-то, похожее на обрывок некогда белой ткани. Кто знает, как он зацепился за рваный край деревяшки, но меня это едва ли беспокоило: я быстро набросал найденным тут же куском угля силуэт печати Бифрёста, чтобы не тратить время на описание ее словами для тех, кто, возможно, и о Бифрёсте-то никогда не слыхал. Пока я стоял, склонив над рисунком голову, ветер донес до моего слуха чьи-то шаги. Я не торопился показывать, что раскрыл чужое присутствие, но продолжал слушать. Мои призраки подбирались ближе, и только когда они явили себя, выйдя на тусклый свет из развалин соседнего дома, я поднял голову. Старик и ребенок глядели одинаково потерянными глазами, дитя держалось за истлевшие остатки стариковской одежды, пока сгорбленная фигура тянула ко мне узловатые пальцы. Я выпрямил спину, и старец испугался, вжал голову в плечи.

— Ты только прибыл? — спросил он невнятно и робко — в его рту не было нескольких зубов. Я горделиво кивнул, и старик всхлипнул. Ребенок, совсем еще мальчишка, засунул в рот кулак, старательно слюнявя пальцы, и не отводил от меня внимательного, какого-то не детского совсем взгляда. — Расскажи. Расскажи, как оно там. Расскажи, откуда ты.

Я, не желая тратить время на болтовню, показал старику тряпицу и спросил, знает ли он, что это, но тот только отпрянул, замотал головой, и мне показалось, что он безумен. Возможно, так оно и было, но разбираться мне было некогда: требовалось спешить. Кто знает, что Танос уже успел сделать с Тором, а если и пощадил — куда мой бестолковый братец опять сунул свою непутевую голову, не думая о последствиях. 

— Расскажи. Расскажи! — шепелявил старик, и клочковатые волосы, спускающиеся с его головы, мотались из стороны в сторону.

Я обошел его по широкой дуге и зашагал прочь, но очень скоро обнаружил, что наглецы преследуют меня, перебегая из дома в дом, скрываясь в развалинах. Я рассердился и пошел быстрее, и только тогда, кажется, они отстали. Быть может, это было неразумно, но я рассчитывал найти более вменяемых местных обитателей, чтобы расспросить о цели своего путешествия. Кроме того, синюшный старик и тощий, покрытый сыпью ребенок не годились в мое войско, так что и возиться с ними смысла не было.

Успокоенный этими мыслями, я покинул деревню и зашагал по раскуроченной дороге вперед, туда, где уже знакомый «железный» лес окутывали рваные клочья тумана.

 

II.

Забредая все дальше в лес, я почти потерял надежду. Мертвая земля, будто опаленная древним пламенем, старше, чем сама жизнь, казалось, высасывала из меня силы. Чтобы не чувствовать этого, я продолжал думать о Торе.

Там, на корабле, он пришел ко мне первым. Была ночь — то, что мы называли ночью, чтобы не свихнуться, когда за окном лишь чернота космического пространства, — и я собирался отойти ко сну, когда он как всегда бесцеремонно ворвался в мои крошечные покои. Он выглядел усталым и потерянным, таким же, каким, наверное, в далеком детстве был я, когда прибегал к нему, страшась чудовищ под своей кроватью. Я не знал, что и сам был одним из тех чудовищ, и я просил у старшего брата защиты. Прятался под его покрывалом, постыдно шмыгая носом, жался к нему. А теперь Тор явился ко мне и лег со мной, старательно поворачиваясь зрячей стороной. «Не верит мне», — подумал я с мрачным удовлетворением. «Не могу насмотреться», — объяснил Тор.

Он возлег со мной, и это было не впервые, хотя, казалось, те постыдные попытки сблизиться давно уже остались в прошлом. Я был уверен, что Тор когда-то прикасался ко мне лишь из горячего юношеского любопытства, слишком стихийно это прекратилось, он же, тяжело дыша, как всегда бывало, когда он смущался, сказал, что жалеет о прекращении тех самых эпизодов между нами. Сказал, что был слишком захвачен своей гордыней, своей властью, сказал, что желал испробовать кого-то еще, но ни в ком не находил того, что чувствовал со мной. Его слова, неуклюжие, неловко правдивые, заставляли меня улыбаться уголком рта. Я гладил его по щеке, касался заплатки, прикрывающей поврежденный глаз. «Не потому ли это, что прекрасные асиньи от тебя теперь шарахаются?» — промурлыкал я. «Это потому, что ты нужен мне», — немедленно отозвался Тор.

Уточнять, что он имел в виду, я не стал.

Нам нужна была армия. Теперь, когда от асов осталась лишь горстка, я твердо помнил, что нам понадобится помощь. _Мне_ понадобится, ведь все эти легионы, на которые я так отчаянно надеялся, должны были присягнуть _мне_. Они будут и в распоряжении моего брата, конечно, пока я этого хочу. Никто не имеет права трогать Тора, никто не имеет права убивать Тора — кроме меня, его брата и его любовника, его начала и конца, Уробороса его существования. Я не собирался сдавать свои позиции, не тогда, когда обрел, наконец, все это осознание.

Этот этап моих скитаний завершился неожиданно: я вышел на опушку уродливого леса, и наконец-то моему взгляду открылась новая деревня. Столь же жуткая, как предыдущая, но явно заселенная. Я вновь вдохнул полной грудью и заспешил туда.

Я был близко к возвращению и чувствовал это.

 

Желал бы я предстать перед ними, как подобает: царем, спасителем жалких, заблудших душ, прекрасным освободителем, укутанным золотом и овеянным лучами славы. Однако мои чары не работали в этом проклятом месте, и я был ничем не лучше них, в грязной одежде и со сломанным хребтом. И все же они смотрели на меня, зачарованные, полные любопытства, замешанного на недоверии. Я не походил на них уже тем, что имел перед собой цель и готов был вести это заблудшее стадо, и они ощущали это в каждом моем слове, пока я рассказывал, зачем явился в Хельхейм. Только не знали, лжец я или пророк.

Они были разными, в мире над нами едва ли встретишь бок о бок представителей враждующих миров, но тогда и ас, и йотун, и альв, и человек — все они слушали меня, глядя снизу вверх блестящими глазами. Я обещал им свободу в обмен на помощь и клятву верности, и некоторые из них прямо там пали предо мною на колени, а иные решили, что я безумен. Я видел в их лицах: здесь каждый мечтал освободиться из оков этого проклятого места. И все же многие, столь многие отказывались мне поверить.

Когда я спустился с прогнившего эшафота, опасно трещащего под моими ногами, человеческая старуха бросилась целовать край моей мантии. Видел бы меня Тор тогда, видел бы, как его возлюбленный мидгардский народ преклоняется передо мной, его братом! Какой-то йотун, прервав мои мысли, отдернул ее за истлевшее платье и уставился на меня с неприязнью.

— Я не знаю, что ты затеваешь, или кто ты такой. Но многие из нас жили здесь веками, и уходить ради глупой надежды вернуться в какой-то там «верхний мир» — сущая глупость. Я не знаю, кто ты, но знаю, что ты лжец и обманщик…

— Я Локи, — отозвался я. — Принц Асгардский и король Йотунхейма.

— Здесь нет ни королей, ни стран, что ты назвал, — последовало грубо.

Я пожал плечами и ответил йотуну улыбкой.

— Лично ты можешь оставаться. Только не жалей потом об упущенных возможностях.

 

Мне предложили отдых, но я потребовал сейчас же отыскать кого-нибудь, кто знает, где мне найти печать Бифрёста, изображенную на тряпице, что я носил с собой. Тогда-то она и пришла, преградила мне путь и рассмеялась, щурясь. Черная краска застыла в тонких морщинках у ее глаза, и ровно половина ее лица была опалена неведомым огнем, до мяса съевшим ее бледную кожу. Она была мертва, и я жалел, что не видел, как именно она погибла.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя тут так скоро, — сказала Хела, подбоченясь, и ее обуглившаяся рука походила на старую ломкую ветвь. — Ты и впрямь сын своего отца, Локи.

— А ты убила меня, — сказал я ей в качестве приветствия и одарил ее оскалом вместо улыбки. Она расхохоталась, запрокинув голову — от ее гладких черных волос тоже осталась ровно половина.

— Может, я, — сказала она, — а может, и нет — едва ли ты и сам знаешь, что стало истинной причиной твоей смерти.

Ее слова зацепили что-то во мне, порождая испуг, но я не дал этого понять, уходя прочь. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, подобно воде или песку, ценнейшее из сокровищ мира, и я не мог позволить себе утратить еще больше.

Хела смеялась мне в спину, и ее смех походил на птичий клекот, но не преследовала, и я ощущал облегчение. Что я стану делать, если она отправится за мной? Ответа на этот вопрос я не знал, но и отступиться от плана из-за нее не имел права.

Я едва ли заметил, как достиг края деревни, дальше простирались лишь безжизненные сухие поля. Кто-то подергал меня за край плаща, и, обернувшись, я встретился глазами с мальчонкой, тем самым, что сопровождал сумасшедшего старика. Его глаза, белесые и водянистые, смотрели на меня так пристально, что я против воли ощутил себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я знаю, где это, — сказал ребенок. — Круг с узорами, который ты ищешь. Я покажу тебе.

Я удержал себя от того, чтобы прикусить губу, и кивнул. Не та помощь, что я жаждал, но сейчас выбирать все равно особенно не приходилось. За моей спиной мертвецы галдели, волоча из домов свои истлевшие, ржавые мечи.

 

— Жители Хельхейма! Я направляюсь к порталу. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас, способный сражаться за меня на другой стороне, отправился следом за мной. Мы встанем против общего врага плечом к плечу, и каждый из вас будет достойно вознагражден, когда мы завершим эту битву.

Они кричали и салютовали мне. В основном, мужчины и молодые женщины. Кое-кто потрясал обломанным, зазубренным оружием, один огромный йотун вскинул над собой свой порванный плащ, будто флаг. Они смотрели на меня, как смотрели бы на своего мессию, они боготворили меня, но, раскинув руки, будто собираясь обнять их всех, я вдруг с неожиданной остротой ощутил свое одиночество.

Они не знали, куда и зачем шли. Не знали, за что будут сражаться. Они просто хотели покинуть это место, и, возможно, никто прежде им не предлагал даже такого призрачного шанса. 

— Ты не сможешь их вывести, — сказала мне женщина с наполовину обгорелым лицом, изломанной тенью отделяясь от одного из домов. Она смотрела так, будто знала меня тысячу лет, но я окинул ее единственным брезгливым взглядом.

— Не веришь в меня — так хоть не мешай.

— Верю, — раздалось мне в спину. — Ты, похоже, и впрямь знаешь дорогу. Да вот только мир мертвых все равно тебя сильнее. Я жила в нем тысячи лет, но второй раз он даже меня от себя не отпустит — а уж ты и того быстрей утратишь все, что у тебя было, сын Одина.

— Я не сын Одина, — отозвался я с пренебрежением. — Он держал меня в цепях.

Больше она ничего мне не сказала.

 

III.

— Как ты сюда попал?

Я бросил взгляд на тощего мальчишку, что сопровождал меня. Очевидно, он был горд идти в первых рядах, то и дело его пальцы тянулись к краю моего плаща, который я каждый раз аккуратно отодвигал. Старика рядом с ним не было, но я был почти уверен, что он семенит где-то сзади. Эта гурьба искореженных мертвецов едва ли походила на воинство, о котором я мечтал. Они были уродливы, шумны, многие — неопытны, иные совсем юны или стары. И я даже не знал, что станет с ними по ту сторону Моста. Что если они рассыплются в прах? Что если рассыплюсь в прах я сам?

— Я погиб, защищая брата, — сказал я. — Закрыл его своим телом.

Мальчишка смотрел на меня как-то непонятно, недоверчиво, по-детски жуя нижнюю губу.

— Ты сказал Хеле, что это она тебя убила.

Я неожиданно ощутил раздражение. Какая этому сосунку разница, что и кому я сказал? Какое это имеет значение?

Но суть моего гнева заключалась в том, что я и сам не мог понять, почему именно обвинил ту женщину — Хелу? — в своей смерти. Я собирался сбежать и обрести свободу, но, очевидно, оказался повержен Алгримом, проткнут им насквозь, о чем я и сообщил мальчишке раздраженно, но тот как бы невзначай заметил:

— Но у тебя нет раны. Только такие синяки на шее, — он попытался изобразить, какие, но я лишь плечом пожал.

— Битва была тяжелой, — перебил я и пошел вперед, считая данный разговор оконченным.

 

Не так уж немного, в самом деле, существует различных трудов по Хельхейму, однако большинство из них больше философские, нежели научные. Я читал многие, я вообще почти всю асгардскую библиотеку перечитал и дочитал бы ее во время заточения, если бы не гибель матери. Я как сейчас помню размышления одного исследователя (он был из ванов, причем долгожитель), что якобы Хельхейм бесконечен, а кроме того, непрестанно изменяется. Я вспомнил это сейчас, потому что мальчишка клялся, будто печать уже рядом, у подножия горы, той самой, испещренной дырами, но гора все не желала приближаться. Мрачное, пыльное небо окончательно потемнело, и я, сдавшись, приказал устроить привал. Мы отыскали просторный грот в русле давно иссохшей реки, чье дно было покрыто зазубринами камней, и я пнул один, с раздражением подумав, что мог бы отыскать печать в самом начале, не тратя время зря.

Здешние дни мало отличались от здешних ночей и, быть может, тоже были плодом нашего воображения, нуждающегося хоть в каком-то способе измерять время. Лежа на голой, пыльной, испещренной трещинами земле, я думал о своем возвращении. Я не должен был позволить усадить себя в тюрьму вновь, и пусть моя армия была разгромлена, я все еще надеялся на новую. Я сделал ставку на любопытство: я разбередил умы здешних жителей, и наверняка они пойдут за мной хотя бы лишь затем, чтобы понять, что я на самом деле собираюсь делать. Если же нет…

Рассчитывать на той стороне на Тора больше нельзя. Я не уверен точно, что он со мной сделал, может, велел потихоньку зарезать ночью, а может — заморил голодом. Или просто забыл, увлеченный мечтами о своей смертной. Нужно было отыскать ее, пока я был в Мидгарде, и открутить ей голову. Злость захлестывала меня, когда я думал о ней. Когда-то Тор принадлежал своему миру, но она испортила все, из-за нее он размяк, из-за нее же — наверняка из-за нее! — объявил меня врагом.

Я вынул из-за пазухи тряпицу, на которой изобразил печать Бифреста, сжал ее крепко в пальцах и стиснул зубы. «Будь ты проклят, Тор», — пробормотал я почти беззвучно и тут же услышал свистящий шепот:

— Кто такой Тор?

Мальчишка не спал, он смотрел на меня блестящими в темноте глазами, полными любопытства. Я раздраженно выдохнул:

— Мой проклятый якобы старший брат.

— Которого ты закрыл собой?

Я нахмурился. Зачем я ему это сказал? Любая моя ложь имеет под собой смысл. Но в этой никакого смысла не проглядывалось и в помине.

— Я не закрывал его. Он меня предал и заслуживает смерти.

Мальчишка шмыгнул носом и неряшливо вытер его тыльной стороной ладони.

— Так всегда. Дедушка говорит, что все приходящие сюда каждый раз говорят разное. Все быстрее и быстрее. А потом начинают думать, что всегда были тут. Наверное, я тоже разное говорил?

Я пожал плечами и довольно резко откликнулся:

— Не знаю, что и кому ты говорил, но умер ты, судя по этим отвратительным пятнам на твоем теле, от некоей разновидности чумы.

Послышался вздох, и мальчик понурил голову, а потом сказал:

— Запиши его имя. Твоего брата. Лучше записать.

И я вдруг подумал, что долгие годы, оставаясь все таким же тщедушным и слабым, как в день своей смерти, этот ребенок где-то внутри давно успел превратиться в маленького старика, живущего лишь чужими рассказами.

 

Я так и не заснул, хотя беспокойные видения преследовали меня, подобно снам. Я впервые за все пребывание здесь ощутил боль: ноющую, хотя наверняка фантомную, в районе шеи. Перед глазами вставали полуистертые картины битвы, и я вновь и вновь напитывался гневом и яростью. Каков был ее финал? Я не знал. Я не знал даже, где и когда погиб в тот день.

Но я был уверен, что это вина Тора. Убил ли он меня своими руками или поручил это кому-то из своих мидгардских друзей — не имеет значения. Он ничего не знал. Он не желал знать, что случилось со мной, когда я рухнул в бездну с Радужного моста. Единственное, о чем он думал — эта смертная дрянь. В его сердце, внутри него не осталось места для меня, когда все, что я делал, все, о чем мечтал — быть ему равным. Он не принял моей жертвы, как и отец, никто из них, и мысли об этом снова и снова раздирали меня изнутри.

Мне нужна была армия, чтобы закончить бой. Я должен был найти Тора и заставить его ответить за все, что он сделал со мной.

Я достал свою тряпицу и крошащимся черным угольком нацарапал на ней его имя.   
 

IV.

Вблизи, в свете, который слабо мог бы назваться утренним, отвратительная скала не была такой уж страшной. Она состояла сплошь из сыпучего, пористого камня, который кто-то явно в отчаянии ковырял. Пытались выстроить дом? Кто знает.

Я даже рискнул прикоснуться к ней ладонью, но не ощутил ничего. Ни силы, которую чувствовал в местах, таких же древних, как это, ни разума, свидетельствующего о том, что это — некоторая неизвестная мне форма жизни. Ни-че-го.

За ночь количество моих последователей ощутимо прибавилось. Я видел также пару истыканных стрелами альвов, которые следовали за мной всю дорогу и переговаривались — было очевидно, что это разведчики, призванные узнать, правда ли я собираюсь совершить то, о чем говорил. Они не особенно скрывались, но старались не маячить у меня перед глазами. Впрочем, меня это мало беспокоило, напротив, я хотел бы, чтобы они вернулись к своим с добрыми вестями. Я все еще рассчитывал на то, что моя армия пополнится, и, похоже, не беспочвенно.

Место, где когда-то открылся Бифрёст, я узнал сразу: по раскрошенному куску скалы и, конечно, огромной печати на мертвой земле. Время и грязь слегка размыли ее, припорошили тонким слоем пыли. Я стряхнул часть носком сапога и широко ухмыльнулся. Ликование переполнило меня, и я почувствовал неожиданную легкость.

Обернувшись, я обратился к своим спутникам и сказал:

— Я, Локи из Асгарда, дарую вам обещанное. Не пройдет и нескольких часов, как те из вас, кто преклонится передо мной, окажутся в прекрасном мире живых под светом солнца, вернутся домой, отведают яств и вина, увидят своих наследников, искупаются в лучах славы. Вам будет дарована возможность отомстить за свою гибель и наверстать то, что упущено. Я хочу, чтобы вы несли весть об этом, хочу, чтобы каждый, кого вы встретите, каждый, кто способен держать оружие и сражаться, предстал здесь не позднее, чем к закату.

Они смотрели на меня, но едва ли торопились, казалось, всех охватило оцепенение. Я начал терять терпение, когда один человек вдруг сказал:

— Но господин… Никто из нас не знает, где был наш дом и как мы погибли.

Буду откровенным: я растерялся. Это походило на бред, на глупость, а может, на недопонимание, но все эти существа смотрели на меня так же, будто дети, которым задали слишком сложную задачку. Кое-кто переглядывался между собой, и я, нахмурившись и даже слегка утратив свой пыл, спросил:

— Как такое могло случиться?

Вразумительного ответа дать мне никто не смог, и я вспомнил, что говорил мне тот слюнявый ребенок, что сейчас ковырялся в пыли в первых рядах. «Все приходящие сюда каждый раз говорят разное…»

Как я мог быть таким слепцом? Я судорожно принялся вспоминать, как оказался тут сам, я все еще не верил, что такое возможно. Мог ли я утратить часть своей памяти? Нет, едва ли: я прекрасно помнил, как сражался с Тором, как сорвался с Радужного моста в пустоту и как падал целую вечность, прежде чем оказаться здесь…

Как я умер? Я не был ранен, а космическая пустота едва ли могла погубить меня, разве не так?

— Значит, — сказал я, — вам только предстоит познать красоту мира.

Голос не дрогнул, но я, кивнув всем, поспешил отвернуться. Паника обуяла меня, страх, с которым я прежде был не слишком хорошо знаком. Я ощупал свое лицо, свои волосы — длиннее, чем я помнил, — свою шею… На ощупь я нашел несколько искореженных позвонков, и ледяная волна прокатилась по всему моему телу до кончиков пальцев. Я сломал хребет? Когда и как?

Я вытащил из-за пазухи свою тряпицу, в которую был завернут черный уголек. Он оставил отпечатки черными пятнами, но имя брата все еще было отчетливо. Я отошел подальше, так, чтобы меня не было видно, и замер, расправив тряпицу на ладони. Глубоко вдохнув затхлый воздух, я принялся быстро записывать все, что казалось мне важным.

 

Мне потребовалось время, чтобы найти нужный мне разлом. Застарелые мелкие трещинки в ткани пространства не оставляли шансов пролезть, даже если я пропущу вперед себя пузатого чибиса, но в одной из круглых пещер за лужей тухлой воды мне улыбнулась удача: проход был хоть и невелик, но его казалось вполне возможным расширить.

Когда я вернулся, оказалось, что толпа мертвецов разрослась в несколько раз. Это чем-то напоминало походный лагерь, который разбивали по приказу Тора, когда отец отправлял нас решать мелкие проблемы в иных мирах. Этими миссиями брат ужасно гордился, гордился бы и я, если бы он оставлял для моих заслуг хоть какое-то место. Тор всегда был высокомерен и снисходительно относился к моим магическим способностям. Он умер бы уже тысячу раз, если бы не мои иллюзии, или мой волшебный туман, или мое красноречие, но признать это для него оказалось смерти подобно.

Я думал: вернусь с армией и смогу доказать ему, что чего-то стою. Что я уже не тот слабый младший братишка, которого нужно защищать. Что за мной идут. Что я _достоин всего_ не меньше него самого.

 

Уже знакомый мне йотун подошел ко мне, когда я вышел под хмурое небо и сообщил, что нашел дорогу. В толпе заволновались, заговорили, но теперь я понял, в чем было дело: многие из них, если не все, попросту забыли, откуда пришли. Для них я предлагал пугающий новый мир, а отнюдь не возлюбленный старый.

— Откуда нам знать, что ты говоришь правду? — спросил йотун. — Один из прибывших с тобой знает тебя. Он сказал: в мире, который ты называешь верхним, ты слыл богом лжи и обмана.

Я широко усмехнулся.

— Пройди первым, — предложил я. — Взгляни, что там, за переходом. Если ты вернешься и велишь людям остаться — пусть остаются. Я не в силах буду заставить их, ведь кроме моих сладких речей ничего у меня не осталось.

Йотун рыкнул. Признаться, я был уверен, что он не настолько глуп, чтобы купиться на эту глупость, но он и впрямь пошел туда, где я нашел разлом, и угрюмо из-под нависшего лба посмотрел на меня.

— Показывай, куда лезть.

 

Конечно, он не вернулся. Разрыв в ткани мира раскрылся перед ним, будто плоть под наконечником стрелы, но вряд ли выпустил наружу. Путешествовать без безопасного Радужного моста можно лишь с величайшей осторожностью, трещины в мироздании не приветствуют тех, кто берет нахрапом.

Как-то я объяснил это Тору. Учитель оставил нас обоих сидеть в библиотеке в качестве наказания за какую-то шалость, но мы едва ли сильно переживали. Тор, конечно, хотел поскорее убраться оттуда, но в конце концов я увлек его беседой, и мы несколько часов обсуждали, как здорово было бы пользоваться такими разломами для тайных походов. Он гладил под столом мою ладонь своими грубоватыми пальцами и улыбался. «Мы с тобой всегда будем вместе и покорим мир», — говорил он. Я улыбался ему в ответ.

Я теперь точно знал, что покорим. Когда я вернусь к нему с армией мертвых, он обнимет меня снова. И мы снова будем вместе, как всегда было и всегда будет. Тор всегда любил меня. Я был ему нужен.

А он был нужен мне.

 

Ждать больше было нельзя, и я пошел в трещину первым. Туман сгущался за нашими спинами.

 

V.

Он смотрел на меня разными глазами и прижимал к груди, будто величайшее сокровище. Он был крепче, сильнее меня, и его дыхание обжигало кожу, когда он прикасался сухими губами к моему лицу.

— Локи, — шептал он, — Локи, _Локи_ …

Гладил грубыми пальцами мою шею, словно обрисовывал какие-то контуры, трогал волосы, наматывал их на пальцы и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, будто не мог насытиться.

— Скажи что-нибудь, Локи, _пожалуйста_. Я думал, что потерял тебя навсегда!

За его спиной странные люди уставились на меня так, будто знали и вовсе не были мне рады. Его правый глаз казался мне неживым и немного пугающим, так что я смотрел в левый. Радужка его оказалась поразительной синевы… Вокруг нас земля была в рытвинах и крови, вся испаханная боем, кустарники и травы лежали мертвые, и поверженные трупы валялись вперемешку. Я глубоко вдохнул царящий здесь сладковатый воздух, выбирая слова.

— Ты меня ждал? — спросил я аккуратно.

— Ну конечно! — его взгляд заметался по моему лицу, наполняясь странным выражением. — Локи, почему ты…

— Я не знаю, кто ты, — проговорил я с сожалением и увидел, как гаснет свет в чужом живом глазу, как острые, грубые морщины прорезают лицо, как он вглядывается в меня, словно понять пытается: не лгу ли? Не шучу? — Мне жаль.

И мне правда было ужасно жаль в эту секунду.

 

На такой высоте воздух казался кристальным. Мы стояли на открытом всем ветрам балконе на самой вершине высокого здания. Стекло и металл царили вокруг, и я чувствовал, что, несмотря на видимый покой, за нами следят. Мне не доверяли, и хотя я не знал, почему, мне достаточно было и того, что чернокожие хозяева этой странной земли позволили мне остаться и разместить мою армию, если я дам слово, что она поможет общему делу. Слово я дал, хотя об общем деле не имел никакого представления. Мне, по большому счету, было плевать. 

Мои мертвецы разбрелись по здешним сухим землям, кто-то помогал убирать тела с поля битвы, кто-то организовал настоящий лагерь, другие рассказывали о Хельхейме местным — может, пытались утешить тех, кто потерял своих родных. Выглядели они, конечно, устрашающе, но, по-видимому, то, что произошло здесь, было стократ хуже, и чудовища, как они — и я, — уже не страшили живых.

Порывшись за пазухой, я достал свою тряпицу. «Я принц Локи из Асгарда, — было написано на ней второпях. — Тор — мой брат, — размашисто значилось ниже. — Он предал меня», — еще ниже.

— Значит, ты меня предал? — спросил я у Тора, и тот посмотрел на меня. Механический глаз все еще пугал, и я продолжал смотреть в живой.

— Да, — честно ответил Тор. — И, наверное, не единожды.

Я оперся о перила и вытянулся вперед, разглядывая тонущую во мраке ночи землю, которую местные называли Вакандой. Тор молчал. Наверное, он ждал, что я стану выяснять у него подробности предательств. Но вместо этого я спросил:

— Что мы будем делать дальше?

В выдохе, который Тор издал, было что-то вроде облегчения. Теплые пальцы коснулись моих волос, Тор заправил мне их за ухо и произнес, помедлив:

— Сделаем то, что должно. А потом… потом я попрошу у тебя прощения, Локи. И мы попробуем жить заново.

Эти слова что-то зацепили внутри меня. Мне нравился этот план. Быть может, я был принцем Локи из Асгарда, которого называли богом лжи и обмана, и, может быть, Тор и впрямь был предо мной в чем-то виноват. Я этого не знал и не чувствовал, но мне нравился Тор. А поэтому я посмотрел ему в лицо, кивнул и уверенно ответил:

— Хорошо.


End file.
